


Tangled In Lace

by HiddenLover



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: ALL THE KINKS, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Choking, Collars, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Kneeling, M/M, Manhandling, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Other, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Protectiveness, Rape/Non-con Elements, Size Kink, Sugar Daddy, breath play, so many kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-03 09:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenLover/pseuds/HiddenLover
Summary: Seth and Roman are rich and looking for a third to make their night more fun, their usual club has a new suggestion. A stripper who goes by the name Dean.There's a lot of questions raised after a night together though and as the three get closer, more and more people become interested in the outcome. Some of whom aren't so interested in a happy ending for them.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heed the warning and tags

"Dean?" Seth quirked an eyebrow, sharing a look with his partner. "We don't usually get a guy. I mean.. If you suggest him.."  
  
"Trust me, Mr. Rollins. You won't be disappointed. Dean is a favorite around here."  
  
Roman shrugged and Seth sighed. "Sure, we'll give it a try."  
  
The manager grinned and clapped his hands together. "Wonderful! You won't regret it. If you will follow me, I'll take you to your private room." He gestured for them to follow him.  
  
The walk through the club was always a interesting one. Being who they were, Seth and Roman were given certain privileges that many others weren't. One of which was a private room and a lot more touching allowed. This particular club was well under the radar for a reason. They catered to interests of a specific kind, and worked with the type of clientele who liked to keep a low profile but had expensive tastes. With a combination of gang ownership and support from very wealthy patrons, the club got away with almost anything. Often times people in the area who owed a debt were allowed to work here to pay them off, although allowed to work might be putting it nicely.   
  
"Here you are. Please make yourselves comfortable and I'll get Dean." With a flourish, the man disappeared, leaving the two men to settle in.  
  
"Is this a good idea?" Seth asked the other man.

"I don't know why not. I mean, we've had our fun with guys, it's just usually not our preference. We're both kinda… dominating to add another dude in. Especially with how our tastes run."  
  
'Yeah, true. And Shane knows what we like. I guess I'm just concerned with getting someone new."  
  
"Don't be." Roman smiled and popped the cork off the wine, pouring them both a glass. "If we don't like it, we just leave. We've got nothing to lose here."  
  
Seth smiled and they clinked glasses, settling back in the chairs provided, getting comfortable. There was a hesitant knock on the door and both men perked up. Shane came in and closed the door slightly behind him.  
  
"As always boys, the night is yours. If you dislike your choice for the night let me know and it will be fixed immediately. I think you'll be quite please though. Dean should be a wonderful mix of your interests. Any damages to the product will be added onto the final bill. He reacts well to force and pain. Although, please do what you would like." He tugged the chain in his hand, neither of the other men having noticed it before, and the door was pushed open.  
  
A young man stumbled in, catching himself before it was too obvious. He had light brown curls that framed his face, wide blue eyes outlined in black and a small amount of silver eye shadow to highlight the color, his cheeks shined with a gold highlight at the top, drawing further attention to his beautiful features. He wore nothing besides the thick collar around his neck, a simple pair of black heels and a lovely pair of lace shorts. They clung to his body, tight and riding up in the back, while sitting low on his hips in the front, showcasing his hipbones and small waist.  
Shane grabbed his jaw and pulled him close whispering something in his ear. The new position allowed them to view the back of the lace shorts, which were woven together in a corset design, thick black ribbon holding it together and tied in a bow at the top.   
  
Shane must have finished whatever he needed to say because he released Dean, red fingerprints bright on his jaw before starting to fade. He walked over to them, Dean trailing behind him to avoid being yanked by the chain again.  
  
"Gentlemen." The chain was held out to them. "Please enjoy your evening."  
  
Roman reacted first, grabbing the chain and gently pulling the younger man towards him, where he gracefully knelt and settled down between the two chairs, eyes downcast. They were silent until Shane left, the door clicking shut behind him.  
  
"Right, umm.." Seth started, eyes catching on the exposed skin. He traced old scars and bruises that blossomed like watercolors across pale skin. This was new. "I'm Seth and this is Roman." Roman was watching the kneeling man, eyes considering.  Dean didn't say anything, hands tangled together in his lap.  
  
"Shane gave us a run through of what you like, but why don't you tell us? Make sure we're all on the same page. Because I'll be honest, you're very pretty and I would like to see where this goes."  
  
Dean cocked his head slightly, glancing up from the corner of his eye. "I'm here for whatever you need me for. You've paid for your time, use it as you'd like." His voice was different than what they expected, heavier and slower.  
  
"That's not what we asked." Seth reprimanded slightly. Dean twitched slightly, curling in on himself. Sharp eyes caught the movement and a look was shared between the two older men.  
  
Roman decided to try something, unease in his gut. He yanked the chain hard, a yelp leaving Dean as he was forced up and into the larger man's lap. Roman wrapped the chain around his hand, settling large hands on slim hips and took in Dean's reaction.  
  
Seth and Roman have played with people who liked pain and rough play, like Shane had tried to convince them Dean liked, and this was not someone who enjoyed that kind of play. Dean had stiffened up through the whole process, muscles tight, barely breathing and eyes shut tight.  
  
"Sorry, I just wanted to see something." he ran soothing hands down Dean's sides and marveled at how much skin his hands covered, at the contrast between their skin, his pale against Roman's golden skin. He had an urge to see Seth pressed against the pale body as well, the thin limbs trapped between their bulk.  
  
"Ro." Seth caught his attention, motioning to the giant, plush sofa in the corner of the room. Roman ran hands down Dean's sides a final time and kept going down. He urged the legs around his waist and stood up, holding Dean up by his thighs, trying to ignore how much skin he felt instead of lace. The smaller body clung to him, surprising Roman with the hidden strength. He walked them over, Seth trailed behind, eyes watchful and intelligent.  
  
"No. No. No." Dean seemed to mumble to himself as he was placed on the cushion, immediately pushing himself off and down onto the floor.  
  
"That's fine." Seth soothed, quickly sitting down in front of Dean, making sure the body was cradled between his legs. As he had hoped, that seemed to relax the other man slightly, the position familiar to him. "You can stay down there if you feel more comfortable."  
  
Dean didn't reply and Seth bit his lip. "Dean, I have a question for you."  
  
Dean just stared ahead, jaw clenched.

"You don't _really_ like any of that stuff, do you? The bruises, humiliation, anything like that." Seth ran a finger over a bruise on his upper arm, thinking about the scars from earlier, the way Shane had forcefully spoken to him before releasing him into their possession.  
  
"You can't tell him." Dean said, voice rough. He looked up at Seth and then over to Roman, who had sat down next to his partner. "He'll make it worse. He'll make sure that I get the worst clients. No one is suppose to think about what I want and no one has. They just go with it and I play along. You're going to mess it all up!" Dean took a deep breath, eyes a little red and panicked, his hands digging into Seth's legs.  
  
"No, you're fine. Okay?" Seth cradled the face between his hands, thumb brushing along the tops of his checks. "We won't tell him. But we can't do that with you. Me and Ro," he gestured between them. "We can't hurt someone who isn't into it."  
  
"He'll know." Dean mumbled. "He'll know when I come out fine. If you leave now, he's going to know."  
  
"He won't." Seth assured him, one hand sliding down to his throat, resting above the collar, and stroking it in a comforting way.  
  
"We'll just stay here until the time is up. It's not a problem for us." Roman said, placing a massive hand on Dean's head and running fingers through the waves.  
  
"Why would you do that?" Dean asked, starting to lean more heavily into their legs.  
  
"Because we're not into partners that don't want us."  
  
"Hmmm." Dean was pressed as far as he could between Seth's legs, head resting on his inner thigh and eyes hazy. He was practically purring from the gentle attention.  
  
"Besides, you're being so good for us. And that's what we wanted, isn't it Ro?"  
  
"Yeah. You're just a secret sweet thing, aren't you?"  
  
Dean flushed, skin taking on a beautiful tone and a small pleased smile was hesitantly given. Roman stopped his petting to stroke the soft skin behind Dean's ear.  
  
"Shane is gonna be suspicious though." Roman said to Seth, voice pitched low even though Dean wasn't focused on them.  
  
"That's okay. I've got a plan."  
  
Roman smiled and leaned forward to kiss him, Dean a blissful presence at their feet. He should have known Seth would have a plan to help Dean, especially since they both seemed to be taken by the other man. Maybe this time would lead to something more than a night of fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Roman have a choice to make and Dean is stuck with the result.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS  
> THIS IS AN INTENSE CHAPTER

They had a problem. A big one. It had long legs, big blue eyes and beautiful pale skin. What a problem it was.  
  
Dean was sweet and the exact opposite of what they normally looked for. Usually, they had to put a lot of effort into getting a sub into subspace. They never stayed there long and aftercare was something that was not often necessary. Dean, though. Dean had gone down so pretty for them after some gentle touches and warm words. Either he was desperate for the kindness they had shown or it had been a very long time since he had allowed himself to go down.  
  
Regardless, Seth found himself surprisingly charmed. He had expect to get bored of the gentle stroking of skin exposed to him while Dean rested between his legs, but he didn't. He found the words falling from his mouth far easier than he ever thought they would. His attention kept catching on new scars to caress and watching the goose bumps creep across skin as Dean was praised. Against all odds, Seth actually enjoyed the warm weight as the sub slipped further into subspace. Roman was the one more prone towards the gentle side of bdsm, Seth was the more sadistic side. He liked crying, bruises and humiliation. Roman enjoyed those things as well, being especially fond of choking and manhandling, but he was a daddy dom if there had ever been one. Nothing made him happier than spanking a brat, he liked using his size to his advantage and it worked well.  
  
"What are we doing here, Seth?"  
  
He looked at Roman, who had been running fingers though Dean's hair the whole time.  
  
"We have to do something or Shane is going to know we figured Dean out."  
  
Seth frowned, the dark idea tugging at the back of his mind pushing its way to the front.  
  
"Dean, baby. I need you to focus on me for a second okay?" Dean blinked against his leg, slowly dragging himself up to do as he was told. Seth grabbed his face and turned him so he could look him in the eyes.  
  
"Dean, you said Shane couldn't find out because he would make your life hell. He knows how we normally do things, and there's no way to fake that. Especially when you walk out of here completely fine. So, I guess… I'm asking who you're more scared of. Shane or us? Because we can make sure Shane doesn't have any idea that you had an off night."  
  
Roman was silent and tense next to him, having caught on earlier. He was trying to get himself in the right head space for this, especially knowing what they knew. This wouldn't be a very pleasant experience for any of them, especially Dean.  
  
Dean eyes had cleared a bit as Seth spoke, unease and a small amount of fear flashing in them. He shot a look towards the door, a bit wild.  
  
"Hey."  
  
Roman's voice was harsh, making Dean flinch in shock. The hand in his hair had tightened, pulling his hair and tugging until his throat was bared.  
  
"He asked you a question. We can make this work but we need to know."  
  
The sub was tense, his jaw clenched and his eyes squeezed shut.  
  
"He can't know." He whispered, regret in his voice.  
  
The other two men sighed, regret and a small amount of excitement running through their veins.  "You can act, right? Everyone else at this place thinks you’re a pain slut, so we need you to act like you are. Because we're doing you a favor here." Seth forced the words out, a small part of him shriveling up at speaking to the sweet sub this way. "We paid for this time, and you're going to make it worth our time."  
  
Dean took a deep breath and held it, he shivered once more and they could practically see the change in his personality. He hummed and rolled his head, pulling himself out of Roman's slackened grip and opening his eyes. Gone was the gentle, hazy look and in its place was a cold, sultry look. "Oh, I can make it worth your time." The words were said with a purr, hands running up thick thighs and teasingly toying with Seth's belt.

"'You're going to do exactly what I tell you." Roman voice cut through the air and Seth felt a pressure ease in him at the support of his lover.  
  
Dean looked at him from the corner of his eyes and ran his tongue over his lips slowly. "I don't know, I'm not the best at following orders." To prove his point, he leaned forward and nosed at Seth's crouch, tugging at the fabric with his teeth.  
  
"Be a good slut and follow orders."  
  
Dean made a surprised noise as he was pushed back, sprawling out on his ass. His legs were held with knees in and pulled up slightly towards his torso, the heels keeping them in a awkward position.  
  
The chain attached to his collar trailed between them, having been forgotten in the moment earlier. Dean seemed to realize what they were thinking and dove for the chain, Roman doing the same. Large hands grabbed it first and stood up, pulling the collar up quick and tight. Dean gasped at the pain, knowing a bruise would be forming by the time he went home tonight. He stood up on shaky legs, silently cursing the heels and himself.

Why had he let himself relax around them? Letting them get him into subspace like that, was he stupid? They had an advantage now, he was still a little out of it and would be for awhile. He had been so lucky lately, getting clients who were satisfied quickly or didn't pay attention to him enough to see that he was distracted. He should have known it wouldn't last. He let his guard down and now he would pay for it. He pushed back the tears threatening to gather. This was his own fault, he would deal with whatever they threw at him and everything would be okay. They wouldn't tell Shane and he wouldn't get punished for slipping up.  
  
"I'm not gonna tell you again." A ringing slap brought him back to the moment, check burning as he registered the pain.  A small noise of pain escaped and he scowled. _No._  
  
"That all you got?"  
  
Roman clenched his fist, trying to get rid of the tingles from smacking Dean. He couldn't do this. Not when they knew this wasn't wanted. He hesitated and saw the look of panic Dean shot him. No. He had to do this, for Dean.  
  
"Here's what we're gonna do. You were all over me earlier, so I think it's only fair that Roman gets you for a bit." Seth took charge, knowing Roman would have the hardest time with this. He took the chain from Roman, urging him back to the sofa to sit down. He tugged and Dean followed obediently, heels making soft noises against the carpet. He shoved Dean down, this time between Roman's spread legs and stood behind him, trapping the smaller body between their legs.  
  
"Roman, Dean's gonna give you the best blow job he can. I'm gonna make sure he makes you feel good." He made some type of motion and Roman unzipped his pants, not wearing anything underneath, and pulled his cock out. Dean pulled back slightly when he saw the size, Seth not letting him go far before nudging him forward again.  
  
"Get started or I'll hold you down."  
  
Dean swallowed and forced himself to relax, taking in the other man. Roman was well-proportioned to his body, his dick thick and long. It was hard, skin already a dark red and head glistening. Dean felt part of himself drool in happiness. He pushed that thought back in disgust. This wasn't what he wanted. They were just like everyone else in this shitty place, just wanted a warm hole to fuck. If he had to though, Dean could probably happily suck this cock for the rest of his life. It was exactly what he looked for when he had the pleasure of picking his own partner for the night, not that that happened much anymore between work and healing up.  
  
Seth shoved him forward, his face pressing against Roman's lower stomach, a sticky trail being smeared down his face as the cock was caught between Dean's face and Roman's muscular stomach. "Be a good boy and suck."  
  
He opened his mouth, tongue catching the shaft and taking it into his mouth, making sure he had plenty of spit. The hips under him rolled up and he braced his hands on the hips to have some type of control.  
  
"No. You don't get to set the pace."  
  
His hands were yanked back, something soft wrapped around his wrists until it cinched skin. He realized it was Seth's tie as soon as he was shoved down. He chocked, unprepared and tried to pull back but couldn't. The cock on his tongue throbbed hard and gave a pulse of precum.  
  
"Jesus." Roman mumbled, eyes locked on the lips around his cock. Curse him and his weakness for someone choking on him.  
  
Seth yanked Dean back and he drew a gasping breath in, coughing harshly. "Give a guy some warning." He rasped, blinking back tears.  
  
Seth gave an unimpressed look. "Warning." He shoved Dean back down, tendons in his arm standing out a bit as he held the other man down. Drool dripped down onto Roman's balls and the man gave a whine. All thoughts of reluctance were gone, this was just like a normal scene for them.  
  
Seth got lost in the moment too, fisting Dean's hair to drag him up and down the cock. He pulled Dean off again and stared at Roman's cock, slicked with spit and a long thread of drool was still connected to Dean's lips. Seth felt himself throb at that and palmed himself through his pant.  
  
"Again?" Roman asked, breathless.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Dean made a noise as he was forced down again, his own arms straining against the make shift bondage. Roman curled forward around Dean, catching Seth's hand between his chest and the top of Dean's head. He tensed and gave a harsh breath, hips rolling and hands clenching the side of the sofa. Seth let him ride it out before pulling Dean back.  
  
The sub gasped, gagging and coughing for breath. Tears ran down his flaming checks and he was hazy eyed with lack of air, desperately taking in harsh breaths.  
  
"You made a mess. All that and you still messed up."  
  
Dean tried to make sense of the words over the sound of his pulse thundering in his ears and his head throbbing. He hadn't had someone into breath play for awhile, and it showed. Seth tilted his head down and his eye caught on some cum on Roman glossy, black shoe.  
  
 He slumped, the tears back for a different reason. Without anymore prompting, he leaned down and ran his tongue over it, quick and broad so he wouldn't have to do it again.  
  
"I don't know." Seth teased, mockingly looking over the shoe. "What do you think, Ro?"  
  
"Looks great." Roman said, still slightly out of breath and relaxed. Dean pulled back and sat up, pausing as he felt Seth move.  
  
"Hold still."  
  
Dean didn't move, trying to figure out what the other man was doing. With a start, he realized he was jerking off, right behind him. A few minutes passed and Dean twitched away as Seth leaned forward from behind to place his cock by Dean's cheek. Warm cum spilled out, catching on loose curls and dripping down still his warm check. Dean took a deep breath and ignored the hitch.  
  
Roman leaned forwards, grabbing Dean by the jaw and pulling him into a kiss. "I'm so sorry." He breathed against his lips.  
  
"What a lovely show, gentleman." _Shane._  
  
Roman let go, a quick caress slipped in before anyone noticed.  
  
"Not the best, Shane. I think we'll keep to our usual." Seth said.  
  
Shane frowned and looked at Dean. "Oh? I'm so sorry about that. You know how whores are. Sometimes they get ideas that they can start to act out. I'll put him back into his place."  
  
"No." Roman cut in. "He did fine, just not something we need too often."  
  
"He is lovely. You're very lucky with this one. I can see why he's a favorite." Seth soothed, quickly stealing Shane's attention and stroking the man's ego.  
  
"Yes. He does seem to get a good response. So, you are satisfied then?"  
  
"We don't want our money back, he did wonderful." Seth answered the unspoken question, temper flaring at the man's complete disregard for his workers.  
  
"Lovely. In that case, Baron will show you out. Have a lovely night." He disappeared with his usual flourish and the men were left alone for a moment.  
  
Seth spun around, dropping to his knees next to the hurt man, Roman doing the same on the other side. "I'm sorry, I knew he would check in late in the session though. It had to look real. It was the only way." He pleaded, hoping the other man would understand.  
  
Roman ran gentle hands up and down his arms, words of praise falling from his lips, trying to give aftercare when he wasn't allowed to. They both ached inside, knowing that they were leaving the sub to a hard night. Both in regards to soreness and a lack of comfort, which he was in desperate need of. Dean just shook his head and kept his eyes down.  
  
"This way." They looked at the doorway, a giant man watching them with a critical eye. "You want more time with him, you gotta pay."  
  
"No." Roman spoke up. "We were just saying goodbye."  
  
He stood up and pulled Seth up next to him. With a final glance back, they left. The door shut behind them and the noise echoed like a cell door closing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed the tags and warnings

"Get up."

Dean ignored the command, cold cum dripping down his cheek and eyes still a little watery. He stared blankly at the floor, body numb.  
  
"Get up!"  
  
Dean yelped as he was pulled up by a hand in his hair. He grabbed at Shane's wrist, frantically trying to get him to let go. The spot was already tender from the earlier abuse and he flinched at each tug.  
  
"Stop it! I didn't do anything wrong."  
   
The other man just pulled him in close, calculating eyes roaming his body. "This." Shane gestured at Dean with his other hand. "Is _not_ how they usually leave a scene." He tossed Dean to the side and straightened his jacket. "I can only assume then, that you fucked this up."  
  
Dean reluctantly looked up at him, something sinking low in his gut at the words. What did that mean?  
  
"Regal is here. You've been paid for until the end of the night."  
  
Dean dropped his head, rubbing at his eyes. Why was this happening? What had he done to deserve a day like this.  
  
"Clean yourself up and meet me in my office. Be quick." He disappeared without another word, Baron following him like a massive shadow.  
  
Dean took a shuddering breath, standing up on shaky legs. This was fine. He just needed to keep himself distracted until things took care of themselves like they tended to when he had to spend time with Regal. He gave a final shake as he straighten up, plastered on a smile and strolled out of the room and to the backrooms.

\-----------------------------------  
"Seth."  
  
"Roman."  
  
" _Seth_. We need to talk about this."  
  
Roman followed the shorter man into the house, both tossing their jackets off to the side and making their way into the living room.  
  
"No, we really don't." Seth sat down on the couch, tossing his feet up on the coffee table and frowning at Roman. "I know that look. That’s your, _'Please let me take them home and love them'_ look. Dean isn't a dog. He's a employee at a bdsm and a stripper. He isn't what we want anyway, you're just caught up because he had a soft moment."  
  
Roman raised an eyebrow and pursed his lips, sitting next to his boyfriend and turning his body to face him easier. "You know that's not true. He would be great for us. You're just pissed that you didn’t get to hit anything."  
  
Roman shoved Seth when he was ignored. "You can't tell me that didn't feel right. You never let someone just relax on you like that. He was on his way to hitting subspace, basically on your lap, and you were okay with it. You never do that. "  
  
Seth rubbed his temples and sighed.  
  
"Ro, think about this. This is a man that needs a lot of care and room to heal up. Do we really want that? We aren't the best at being the caring type. In fact, we often go out of our way to avoid doing anything that might lead to someone getting more attached then we want. Because we don't do anything like that." Seth stressed.  
  
"But you liked him."  
  
"I thought he was attractive, something new."

"Don't pull that shit with me. You were thrilled. You felt something. There's potential here, you know it."  
  
"Roman."  
  
"Besides." Roman moved closer, putting his hand on Seth check to move him in a way so that they could kiss. "You were turned on. You didn't have to do half the shit you normally do to get off."  
  
Seth nipped Roman's lower lip in warning.  
  
"Think about it. He'd be so good, you know he would. He's got that eager to please personality hidden down under that tough guy attitude." Roman moved down, starting to suck marks into the other mans throat. "You guys would be so hot together. Or I could take him. Get him all loose and wet for you. Oh, I have an even better idea." He drew back, hand going for the belt. "I could fuck him. Have my way with him, and then you could have him. All you'd have to do is slide in. He's be full of my cum still, we could fill him up."  
  
"Alright, jesus" Seth pulled him off the couch and shoved him towards the bedroom. "We can give it a shot. Just keep talking"  
  
\-------------------------------------------  
  
"There's my favorite boy." Dean fought back a shiver as he let the older man pull him in for a hug.  
  
"Hello Sir."  
  
"My good boy." Will gave a large grin, one hand petting the soft hairs on the back of Dean's neck and the other one petting his side.  
  
"You know that drill, Dean. Mr. Regal has paid for your time and you'll give him whatever he wants."  
  
Dean nodded and the two men where escorted out and to a private room.  
  
Will prompted him to the sofa in the room, a hand on the small of his back. "Shane told me you had a new set of clients."  
  
Will sat down and had Dean straddle his lap, legs on either side of his hips and arms over his shoulder, facing him. He place his hands on the small waist, playing with the lace and brushing over the skin with gentle touches.  
  
"Yeah. They were okay, same as everyone else." Dean buried his face on Will's neck, looking for comfort despite knowing he wouldn't find it. He knew what was coming.  
  
"I know, sweetie. Here, take your pill and then we can keep talking."  
  
Dean bit his lip as he was pushed back to sit up, eyes the pill sitting in Will's palm. "What's this one do?"  
  
Dean's mind raced. The last time he was with Will, the pill had made him manic. He remembers so much energy and the harsh, painful crash that hit him the next day. The bruises and mark left from a night he didn't remember. Will always smirked when Dean mentioned it though, he wasn't sure he ever wanted to remember.  
  
Will smirked. "Now, when do I ever tell you what they do?"  
  
Dean swallowed, mouth dry and reluctantly open his mouth. The pill was bitter as it was placed on his tongue and he swallowed quickly, no use trying to put it off. He would swallow one way or another, Will would make sure of it.  
  
"Why do we have to do this every time?' He went back to his hiding place in Will's neck, clinging tight. He briefly wondered why he was so desperate for attention, mind catching on the thought of Roman and Seth. They had thrown him off, made him let his guard down and now he was going to pay for it even more.  
  
"You're so much sweeter when you're all mine. When you don’t have anything to pay attention to accept me. No silly thoughts in that head of yours. Nothing but the desire to be close and good."  
  
Dean curled up slightly, embarrassment twisting inside him. "I can be good without them." His voice was quiet, unsure.  
  
"Oh, no that's not true." Will wrapped arms around him to press him closer. "You're just not good at a lot of thing. You're lucky that I want you at all. You might think you're special, with your nice body and pretty face, but anyone can spread their legs and look appealing."  
  
Dean felt himself relax, body fighting him to rest completely against Will. His rational part recoiled in anger and disgust, while his submissive side shook in happiness. _This is what you want_ , it whispers.  
  
No _, this isn’t what he wanted at all._  
  
He tried to arrange his thoughts more but they were slipping away. The nagging thought that he should be upset lingered but why…? He was so comfortable and Will was always so nice to him.

"I am the only thing that makes you worth something."  
  
Dean hummed and pressed up close, complete putty in Will's lap, thoughts a hazy mess. He was so lucky Will cared about him.  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we kinda get a view of what the rest of the night was like for everyone and their thoughts on everything. This was mainly a filler type chapter to help the plot move along.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed tags and warnings.  
> Another short chapter to get things moving along but the next one is going to be ridiculously long. I promise!

"You're putting entirely too much effort into this."  
  
Roman straighten his tie one final time and shot a glare at Seth. "I am not. I was.. I don't know. I'm nervous?"  
  
Seth rolled his eyes at that. "I don't know why you're nervous. He already had your dick in his mouth."  
  
"You could at least act like you're interested." Roman snapped. He clench his jaw and took a breath, looking apologetic.  
  
Seth sat up from where he had been laying and waiting for Roman to finish getting ready.  
  
"Don't give me that. I'm doing this for you."  
  
"I didn't mean it like that. You know I didn't. I just know how great this could be."  
  
Seth raised an unimpressed eyebrow, prompting Roman to walk over and lean down to kiss him.  
  
"Please give this a chance."  
  
"I already told you that I would."  
  
"I know but I also _know_ how you are."  
  
Seth grinned and Roman shook his head with a sigh.  
  
"Come on, let's go."  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This was a good night. Will had given him a pill that gave him a drunk like feeling and he was having a great time. He had been touched and complimented by so many people. His cheeks burned from smiling so much, skin pleasantly flushed from all the touches, and he was so _happy_.  
  
Will made a motion to call him back over and Dean immediately headed over. He passed a few people who took a moment to run their hands over him as he passed and he flashed a dimpled smile in reply.  
  
"Look at you. Everyone can't keep their hands to themselves." Will smiled at him, helping him on his lap to straddle him. Dean gave a please smiled and pressed himself up under Will's chin like a kitten.  
  
Will had decided to stay in the main bdsm room tonight, a chance to prove his power by having Dean draw everyone's eye and touch but always come back to him at a call.  
  
 The main room was a large open room with high ceilings and dark wood floors around the edges that switches to a carpet for comfort of anyone who might be playing or conducting a scene. An elegant bar was on one side, with glass bottles lines up and lit underneath to create a classy effect, and the bar itself was a dark wood. The room had a arrangements of large sofas, comfortable chairs and the rare table for those who came to conduct business and pleasure.   
  
Will was currently on one of the sofas, talking small business matters with a few other men. He thrived on the satisfaction of observing them watch Dean with desire and the envy when he had the man settle on his lap.  
  
"Dean, remember your manners and say hello."  
  
Dean turned his head so one eye was free to glance around. "Hello." He mumbled with a shy smile before hiding his face in Will's shoulder.  
  
His companions made noises of praise at how lucky he was for the company he had that evening and Will politely smiled. Inside, he scowled at the behavior of the man on his lap.  
  
Dean was meant to be seductive and distracting, a way to help Will stack the deck in his favor when talking with potential clients or partners. He had hoped a new pill would get the desired effect but he had ended up with the same result as always when he went with this kind of drug. Dean was a happy, clingy and loving submissive.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Will snapped back when Dean called to him questionably. He flexed his fingers and realized he had been gripping Dean's hip tightly. The marks from his fingers were still there, slowly fading into the skin.  
  
 He fought the urge to curl his lip in distain at the man. How pathetic. So much potential wasted because Dean allowed himself to seek comfort. He would be so much better if Will could get him to accept his true role, a submissive that followed orders and lived to obey. One who didn't seek out praise and affection the way Dean did, but simply accepted it if it came along. Dean had been allowed too much freedom in his time here. Clearly no one had taken the time to shape him into a proper submissive, into his true potential.  
  
"Dean. I ne-"  
  
"Will! I want you to meet some people."  
  
Will ground his teeth and plastered a smile on, looking up. Shane was walking over with two large, handsome men behind them.  
  
"Ah, Shane. It's so nice to see you." He tapped Dean ass to signal him to get up.  
  
"Will, this is Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. They're long time clients and regulars here. Boys, this is William Regal." He looked behind Will. "And you remember Dean I'm sure."  
  
Seth raised an unimpressed eyebrow at the mess on the sofa behind Will. Dean was soft, relaxed and hazy. Seth felt annoyance surge up inside of him. Had Dean played them? Had he only pretended to be scared so that he would get an easy night?  
  
"We're familiar." Seth felt his hackles raise even more at the closed off tone of Roman's voice. He had been looking forward to this, was so excited and it was ruined. Seth felt protective anger roll under his skin like thunder the more he thought about it.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'd apologize for Dean's behavior but… well, you probably know how he is."  
  
Seth bit back a reply, seeing a spark in Will's eye that the other man knew something was up but wasn't sure what it was.  
  
"Well, we're going to get a drink. We were just stopping by for the night." Roman's deep rumble broke the tension. Shane looked a little loss as he glance between them all  
  
"Are you interested in any company for the night?"  
  
"No." Roman said. "We're actually leaving soon. This was a last minute visit  before we disappear for a bit."  
  
"Of course." Shane shot a look at Dean and Seth couldn't find it in himself to be too concerned. Will was running a hand through Dean's hair, watching them all carefully. Dean had yet to acknowledge them, attention entirely focused on Will.  
  
"Shane. Will. We'll see you next time were in the area."  
  
With a final look at the submissive, Roman and Seth turned to leave. Bypassing the bar completely and leaving, disappointment and anger flowing through their veins.  
  
Maybe it was time for a change of scenery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos make me write faster. :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heed Tags and Warnings.

\-------- **Time Skip** \-------- **2/3 Months Later** \------  
  
_They said he wouldn't know. The said that they could help him. They sa-_  
  
Dean pushed the thoughts away with a small shake of his head. Every once in awhile, a slight resentment would swell up inside of him, but he learned to ignore it.  
  
He had more important things to worry about, such as the bruises that covered his body like splattered paint, the way his bones stuck out a little far because of his recent weight loss, the way he couldn't seem to hold onto a thought or action for long before it slipped away. Most worrisome though, was the way he felt when he didn't have the drugs. When Will decided he needed him lucid for something and Dean wasn't able to slip away like he desperately wanted to.  
  
"Don’t drift off on me, sweetie. "  
  
A couple hard smacks on his cheek made him focus on Will who was wearing a displeased look with warning in his eyes. Dean blinked slowly, trying to get himself to stay alert and coherent.  
  
"I have to say, you certainly did wonders." Fingers ran through his hair, a mockery of comfort and Dean felt his eyes start to droop again.  
  
"He just needed a firm hand. You had been too lenient with him, allowing him to have too much freedom. He doesn't know what he needs, you have to show him."  
  
The gentle fingers tightened painfully, yanking until he was forced to look up. Shane was sitting in the chair across from Will and he looked completely pleased to see Dean in his current position. Even after weeks of watching him be broken down and withering away, Shane seemed to take a new pleasure in observing him each time Will brought him around.  
  
"Too bad I didn’t have you take him on earlier, you could have saved me some business."

Dean flinched slightly at the pointed comment, mind flashing back to the memory of two men, gentle voices and worried eyes..  
  
"Speaking of business, have you given any thought to my offer?"  
  
Dean's breath caught, fingers digging into his thighs from where he knelt next to Will's chair.  
  
_The offer._  
  
The thing that haunted Dean's very thought, another black cloud that caressed his skin like a lover. He bit back the distressed noise that wanted to claw out of his throat. Shane seemed to sense his panic and hide his smile behind his glass as he took a drink.  
  
"I'm not sure, Will. Dean brings a lot of business, good for things that others may not be and I have to admit I've grown fond of the boy. Plus, he was given to me." His graze was heavy as it roved Dean's body.  
  
He spoke of the very thing that had gotten Dean in this life to begin with, money. Dean wasn't always in this job, he use to be a fighter, one that people loved to come see. He was young though, cocky and stupid. One night he had been approached to throw a fight, just let the other guy win and he would walk away a rich man.  
  
Dean hadn't listened, his ego unable to bear the thought of people thinking he could be beat. He had paid dearly for his arrogance, was still paying for it. He owed money and like everyone who owed money, he was forced to pay it off. This was how he had decided to do it, although his options hadn't been many, this or an enforcement. He couldn't bring himself to take the other job. Being too familiar with the image of men banging on his door and yelling at him mom to pay. He couldn't get himself to become one of them.   
  
Shane was given his debt, making Dean one of his until the money was collected. It hadn't started out bad, Shane enjoyed Dean. He like his sense of humor and the way he carried himself but that wouldn't last long. Dean flirted his way through clients, soaking up the attention and the unease of his debt not fully hitting him yet. Shane watched him and complimented him on how he treated the clients, gaze starting to wonder and touches lingering.  
  
He should have know. He should have picked up on the signals and maybe he would have been able to change the outcome, but he hadn't. Shane was a man that was rarely told no, was rarely rejected and he was furious that Dean thought he could say no. The words hadn't mattered in the end, Shane owning him in every way, got what he wanted and Dean paid dearly for his reluctance.  
  
"I'm not sure where the hesitance comes from, I see no loss for you if you take the offer. I pay Dean's bill with you, his debt is transferred to me and you get money and lose an employee that might be more trouble than he's worth."  
  
Will settled back in his chair, one leg crossed over the other and took a sip of his wine. He ran his hand down Dean's neck and frowned at the tense muscles under the skin. He sighed and dug another pill out of his pocket.  
  
"Dean." The man hesitated slightly before looking up at him, his eyes clearer than Will liked them to be.  He gripped his jaw and squeezed, forcing the jaw open. "Swallow or you know what happens."  
  
With the warning clearly received, Will dropped the pill in and allowed Dean to close his mouth. He flushed slightly when Will rubbed the front of his throat like a dog, Shane's glee obvious even when Dean wasn't looking at him.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
"Thank you, Sir." Dean said, the world already starting to get soft around the edges.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"  
  
"Why wouldn't it be?"  
  
Roman shot Seth a look. 

"You know why."  
  
"I'm not worried about it. If we run into him, than we run into him. It's been months though and I want to celebrate us having a good time in Mexico by finding a play partner for the night."  
  
Roman still looked reluctant. Seth leaned over across the seat and rested a hand on his thigh. "Please, baby?"

"I guess we're already here." Roman muttered, secretly excited to be back. They had missed this part of their life, having a hard time finding places that catered to their interests while they were away.  
  
"C'mon then." Seth grinned and opened his door, Roman smiled back and locked the car behind them as they walked into the club.  
  
Immediately, they were welcomed back, employee's greeting them back with large smiles and fellow guests lifting hands and waving. A slender girl with purple hair took their coats and winked, walking away with a sway in her hips and her heels clicking in a familiar rhythm.  
  
"God, I missed this place."  
  
"Gentlemen!" The smile on their faced weakened a bit at the call. _Shane._  
  
"Welcome! Welcome! I'm so pleased to see you. Where have you two been off to? Not finding another establishment, I hope?" They held out their hands to shake with the other man, manners ingrained deep in them.  
  
"Oh no, just took a surprise vacation. Spur of the moment type thing."  
  
Shane relaxed more at each more, smile becoming more genuine.  
  
"Of course! You're busy men, a vacation must have been a welcome change. I was worried you might have had an unsatisfactory experience."  
  
Roman bit back a comment, jaw tensing and Seth didn't look much better.  
  
"No, in fact, we were hoping for some company tonight."  
  
"Yes, yes. Please come sit down and I'll see who I can find for you."  
  
The older man motioned for them to follow him, leading them to a corner of the room that was unoccupied except for someone casually scrolling through their phone. The light illuminated his face, emphasizing his stern features and Roman felt his hackles raise as the man looked at up at them.  
  
"Ah. Roman and Seth, I believe it was. Correct?"  
  
He stood up to hold out his hand, a small noise focused attention down to the man who had been disturbed at the movement. Seth fought the urge to roll his eyes as he shook Will's hand. Of course Dean was here and settled down at the other man's feet.  
   
"Yes. How are you, Will?"  
  
Roman blocked out his response as he focused on Dean, unease in his gut. Something was wrong. The man on the floor wasn't the same man they had seen before they left. This man was quiet, thin with bags under his eyes, and dead eyes. None of the flirty behavior, playful antics or beautiful submissive behavior was there anymore. He hadn't even looked at them, staring out at the floor in an empty way and seemed lost without Will's hand on him.  
  
"What's wrong with him?"  
  
Roman shot a startled look at Seth, surprised he noticed or said anything. His partner was watching the man on the floor almost as intently as he was, eyes sharp and hard.  
   
"Oh, yes. You're seeing a submissive on it's way to perfection." Will seemed incredibly proud, happy at the chance to show off.  
  
"Dean had so much untapped potential. So much in him that would thrive under the right hand, no one had taken him in though. Granted, it wasn't easy. A lot of time and money put into getting him this far. Poor thing still gets a little _willful_ without proper maintenance. I've found drugging him works well, gets him back to that basic thought process of wanting to please. Seeking only basic things such as my attention, praise and touch."  
  
He sat back down, Dean immediately nosing into his legs as his eyes remained blank.  Roman felt cold, revolted at the casual way Will spoke of the other man. He tried to connect this man with the sub from their time together, the sweet one that curled up between their legs like that was the only place he had ever felt safe, the way he only became unfocused at words of praise and gentle touches.

"How… _giving_ of you to do that for him." Roman heard the edge in Seth's voice.  
  
"I just had a lovely idea." Will clapped his hands, startling the man resting against him. "Would you like to take him for a few days?"  
  
Roman raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had that say over him."  
  
"Oh I don't, not yet. However, he's been mine for a while though, Shane thought he needed the extra time put in and I'm eager to see how he does with someone else. How well he listens without me there to correct him. I have a few business ventures that need attention at this time too. I think this would be a great experience for everyone."  
  
Seth looked at Roman and they shared a nodded.  
  
"That sounds lovely, Will. I'm afraid we've neglected certain needs during our time away. Would you be able to part with him for month or so?"  
  
Will smiled. "Of course. I'm currently pursing something that would allow me to make up any lost time with him anyway. Please, enjoy your time with him."  
  
"Lovely." Seth deadpanned.  
  
"I'll go find Shane and inform him of the plan. Feel free to go ahead and take him. He doesn't have anything to do before he goes with you." Will bid them a farewell and walked off, leaving the other two men to feel like they missed something.  
  
A questioning sound brought attention back to Dean, who was still on the floor and looked distressed. Seth sighed and crouched down next to him, knees cracking at the motion.  
  
"Dean." The sub focused on him at the tone. "We're gonna take you home with us for awhile. Ro is going to help you up and take you to our car while I finish up in here. Okay?"  
  
Dull eyes just stared back at him.  
  
"Right. Ro, go ahead and take him."  
   
Roman hauled the man up easy and was taken back by the immediate change in behavior. Dean tucked himself under the massive arm and pressed close against the broad side, almost trying to disappear. His fingers were digging in where he was clinging, not strong enough to do anything except convey his desperation. His eyes were sad from where they peaked out at Seth.  
  
Roman locked eyes with Seth, his eyes a mix of concern and wrath. Seth received the message loud and clear, _take care of this or I will_.  
  
While Seth knew Roman's fury might help them later, right now the best way to help Dean was with strategy and that was on Seth. He gave a nod and headed off to find Shane. He would fix this. For Roman, for himself and for the man with sad, blue eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at greyskyflowers


End file.
